epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 14 -Law of the Land
Dirk, Leanne, Jose, and Davis are stood in a room. Judith then steps in, with a tray of glasses. Tommy comes behind her. Judith then sets the tray on the table. Judith: Why don’t you go show Davis around, Tommy? Tommy looks unsure, but then comes from behind Judith. Tommy: Ok. Wanna come with me? Davis looks up to her father. Dirk: I don’t know… Jose: Tommy is a good kid. Go on, darling. Leave the grownups to speak. Davis smiles, and runs off with Tommy. Dirk frowns at Jose. Dirk: That wasn’t your place, Jose. Jose: She needs to make friends her own age. Judith: Tommy has been very excited. There aren’t many kids here. He has been looking forward to having a new friend. Leanne: That’s nice. Dirk shoots a look at her, and Leanne blushes and stares down. Dirk: We just came to- Judith: Give your condolences? Tell me how great a man my husband was? I know. Apologising that he is dead isn’t going to bring him back. Jose: Neither is what you want us to do. Judith: Nial is to blame for his death. Help us take him down. Dirk: I didn’t come here to be part of a war. Judith: Barry always told me that you were a good man. Was that a lie? Fight for his name. Fight for revenge. Dirk stares at the ground for a few seconds. Leanne shuffles on her feet. Dirk: Very well. As long as Davis is safe. - Nial is stood on a stage, behind a podium. Sly is stood on his left, with Giz on his right. Tedward is absent. The crowd before the stage is a small one. Trip is stood with Sarah and Hax. Sierra has Jack and John with her, with Neil stood nearby. Jasper and Grenn are stood by the canteen. Morty and Jacob are also present, as is Gabriel. Nial: Ahem. Thank you all for coming today. This is important. As of today, the community here is set to have a few more rules, due to increased zombie sightings on the walls. There will now be a curfew put in place. People may only leave their homes at night with express permission. Jasper: What? Morty: What do you mean increased zombie sightings? There’s been less! Jacob: I’ve been seeing more… Morty: You lying bitch. Morty goes to try and grab Jacob, but Neil jumps in and restrains him. Neil: This is neither the time nor the place. Drop it. Nail: Thank you, Neil. We will also be reducing meal allocation as we are running out of food. Jasper: Wait what? Why haven’t I been told. Nial: You have been. I just told you. Grenn: That isn’t good enough. Trip squares up to Grenn. Trip: What you gonna do about it, cleaner? You think you’re a big man? Jasper: Get fucked, Trip. Trip: I’m gonna- Jasper grabs Trip by the throat, and pulls a cooking knife from his pocket. Jasper: You’re gonna what? Grenn grabs Jasper’s arm. Grenn: He isn’t worth it, Jasper. Come on. Grenn and Jasper storm off, whilst Neil and Morty also leave. Trip falls to the floor, and swats away help from Hax when it is offered. Nial and Jacob exchange a look, and then Nial looks up to the Tower, and sees Justin looking down at him. - Jordan and Rob are stood outside the canteen, in Jordan’s secret garden. She has her sleeves rolled up and is stabbing at the ground with a pitchfork, sweat on her brow. Rob is knelt, pulling weeds out of the ground. Jordan: This ain’t half hard work in this heat. I would kill for a pitcher of lemonade right now. Homemade. Rob: I ain’t had no lemonade since before all this started. One of the things I miss. Funny, how many small things you wish you had when they are gone. Jordan: Like tampons. Joel gets ‘em when he can, but that ain’t always. Rob stays silent at that. He doesn’t want her to know that he is blushing. She looks down at him, a knowing look in her eye, her weight rested on the pitchfork, which is buried into the ground. Jordan: Grenn tells me that Nial hasn’t grown on you. You don’t trust him? Rob looks up at her suspiciously. Rob: I don’t know the man that well. Jordan: I ain’t a narc. You can tell me. I don’t trust Nial. He’s slimy and slippery, like a fish. Not a nice fish, though. Rob: He had a guy threaten me. I don’t know his name. Jordan: Morty had the same thing after we arrived. Nial doesn’t like people who look too deep into him and his past. It’s suspicious, don’t ya think? Rob: Yeah… What’s your boy doing about it? Jordan: Some sort of rebellion. Mortimer always did think he could change the world with guns. He should try to be more like Gabriel sometimes. Rob: He was always going to turn into a man of the cloth with a name like that. Gabriel, I mean. Jordan: He wasn’t even named for the angel. My cheating husband’s brother was called Gabriel. Funny coincidence. Rob: I want to join the rebellion. Jordan flashes him a smile. Jordan: Just in time. - Dirk is knelt down in the cemetery. He is in front of a grave, his hands together in prayer. Dirk: protect him in the next life, Lord. I know you are looking down on us surviving your divine will. Protect him there and protect Davis here. Gabriel: There are not many of us still religious around here these days, friend. Dirk turns and finds Gabriel stood in the gateway to the cemetery. Gabriel: It is good to see that your faith is unharmed in these trying times. Dirk: There ain’t much else for me to focus on besides the Lord. You the priest around here? Gabriel: Possibly the only priest left alive these days. My name is Gabriel Orl. Most people call me Gabe. Dirk: Very well, father. I could do with some counsil. Gabriel: Anything I can do to help. Dirk: I- There was a man that I hated in life, but now he is dead, and I think I am responsible. How can I forgive myself? Gabriel: That is simple. You cannot. Dirk: What? Gabriel: It is not your place to forgive. You must prove your righteousness to the Lord and Saviour. Make the world a better place. Dirk: Thank you, father. I will do that. Dirk goes to leave, and Gabriel goes to read the name from the grave that Dirk had been knelt at. Gabriel: Stan... - Kung and Brandon are stood outside an abandoned shack. Brandon is tying the horses down. Kung is watching him carefully. Kung: We could take one of those horses and ride home. We could do that, Brandon. Brandon: We could. Why would we? Joel is a good guy, and he’s got our backs. Kung: You know what he is, right, Brandon? You know what he does? Who he does? Brandon: He likes men. There ain’t nothing wrong with that. Kung: Ain’t nothing wrong with it? It’s unnatural. Brandon laughs at that. Kung: What do you find so funny? Brandon: We are running from the dead, and the thing you think is unnatural is Joel liking other dudes? Father said that it was wrong. That doesn’t make it true. Kung: Christ, Brandon. He’s turning you into one of them, too. Brandon turns to Kung. Brandon: Maybe he is, or maybe that’s how I always was. I don’t know. I’m still thinking about it. Kung stares at Bran, his mouth open, searching for something to say. Brandon: You can leave if you want, brother, but I’m staying here. He walks into the shack, with Kung left behind, shocked. - Mendes is stood on the wall, looking out at the plains that surround the settlement. Jacob approaches him from behind. Jacob: I saw you in the arenas. Mendes turns to him. Jacob: How many men did you kill for Justin’s amusement? Ten? Twenty? Yet you call me a bad person. You have more blood on your hands than almost anyone in here. Mendes: I forced to kill. You not. You monster. I not. Jacob: Forced? How much were you forced, really? I left because I didn’t like what happened. I came somewhere new. Somewhere better. Mendes is silent. Jacob: One of you has already been silenced. Don’t follow him. Follow Nial. Mendes: Mendes does not bow. Men follow Mendes. Jacob: That was your last warning. Please don’t ignore it. - Dirk and Davis step into their house, bringing the things that Dirk had taken from the farm with them. Leanne and Davis follow them in, with Leanne holding her hand. Dirk: So this is home now? It ain’t the farm, but it will do, I s’pose. Jose: as you say, it isn’t forever. Dirk: No, but for how long. Jose: However long we need. Dirk puts a hand on Jose’s shoulder. Dirk: You really are part of this family. I’m hopin’ that you know that. Jose: I do. Just then a knock comes on the door. Dirk goes to answer it, and finds Tommy. Dirk: Hey there, kid. Tommy: Erm- Hi. Can Davis come out to play. Dirk: I don’t know on that one, kid. Jose: Yeah, Tommy. She is. Go on, Davis. Davis looks at Jose and smiles, before running off with Tommy. Jose: You need to let her make friends here. Dirk: I know. It’s just- I know. - Morty walks in to the changing rooms provided for the defenders of the Wall. It’s dark. He flicks the light on, and the sound of some sniffling can be heard. His face is grim. He turns a corner, and finds Clyde sat slumped against the wall, his face red and wet from crying. Morty: Dude, I was looking for you. Are you okay? Clyde: Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just- I miss him, y’know? Morty: I get it, man, but when Joel comes back he can come back to a better community. You can help with that. You can make this place better, for the both of you. Clyde: You really believe that? Morty: I do. How long is it until Joel doesn’t come back from a supply run, for the same reason Barry and Stan didn’t? They weren’t the first. How many disappearances aren’t accidents. Nial is a monster. You see that. Clyde: Joel supports you… Morty: He sees it too. You’re both good people. Clyde: I can do it. I can fight for you. Morty offers Clyde a hand, and he takes it. They embrace Morty: We all have to be strong. - Kung is stood outside a forest. The sound of Brandon humming to himself can be heard. Kung is whittling a stick to sharpness. Kung: It has to be done, otherwise me and Brandon can never be together. It has to be done. It has to be done. He deserves it. He rises from sitting down and goes away from the sound of Brandon. He approaches Joel, who is stood with his back to him. Kung raises the stick and prepares to drive it through the back of Joel’s head. Brandon: Stop! Joel! Look out! Joel turns, and reacts quickly, swiping out at Kung’s legs. Kung falls to the ground. Kung: Ouch! The fuck you do that for, Brandon. Brandon: You can’t kill him! He’s my friend! Kung: He’s our enemy. Everyone is. We can only trust each other. Brandon: How can I trust you when you act like this? Ever since we left home you have tried and tried to kill people trying to help us. This world is making you into a monster. Kung: You don’t understand. Joel: I think he does. I think you don’t understand. This world is one where we have to work together to survive. As a community we are strong. Alone we are weak. The dead work together, so the living have to, too. Brandon: Exactly. Joel: You have a choice, Brandon. Your brother can’t be trusted in the Drawer. Survive with us, or die with him. - Morty is stood upon a table in the canteen. Jasper and Clyde stand closest to him, with Jordan, Judith, Jose, Dirk, Leanne, Duke, Neil, Grenn, Mario, and Rob all gathered around the room, looking to him. Morty: This community is rotten to the core. Nial thinks he can do what he wants to us, and that we won’t fight back. Lets prove him wrong. He can’t push us around. We aren’t his playthings. We are people. Neil: Yeah! Grenn: Down with Nial! Morty: This world is dead, and we no longer have to serve men like him. People, you are my brothers and sisters. Some of you I barely know, others I have known all my life. The camera fixes on Dirk and Jordan here. There is a lasting look between mother and son. Morty: Together we can bring in a new age. For Justice! Neil, Clyde, Grenn and Judith: For Justice! Morty: For freedom! Jasper, Duke, and Mario: For Freedom! Morty: For family! Dirk, Jordan, and Rob: For Family! Morty: To war! - Justin and Nial are looking out over the drawer from a dark room. Justin: They really think they can win. Nial: Are you certain that they can’t? Justin: Certain? No. He chuckles. Justin: But that’s half of the fun. Category:Blog posts